


Closer

by KyojinTimex



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyojinTimex/pseuds/KyojinTimex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they want is to be closer. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, NOT AN AU. Considering the start of Season 3, this couldn't have happened BUT we can all imagine right?  
> There are instances of Trigedasleng. TRANSLATIONS IN THE END NOTES.
> 
> All characters are NOT mine and a part of the CW's The 100 by Jason Rothenburg.

~~~~Clarke~~~~

My mind raced with nothing but confusion and pain. I couldn't believe we'd leave on terms such as these. I freed my people. I changed my ways. I no longer felt. I need to find a way to get closer.

"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim."1

I ran away from everything I knew without anyone knowing what I'd intended to do. All I knew was that I needed to find her.

I scavenged for food, traveled to a safe house until I found out everyone was hunting for me. I couldn't be seen. Klarke kom skaikru was no more. I found her within the trees, killing anyone I had get in my way. Wanheda they called me. I can't turn back from it now.

The day came when I found her. After three months of searching I found her. I kept my distance where I could see her every move until nightfall.

As soon as the chance came, I decided to sneak into the tent where Lexa stayed. I didn't dare breathe. From the back end where no one stood guard, I slit an opening to slowly and steadly slip inside.

I hid behind a table where a shield rested upon. She began to disrobe and I could feel my face flush. But I easily shook it off and waited. I need to find out why, I need to get closer.

As soon as she turned around I snuck up from behind and held her mouth to avoid her from screaming for her guards. I could feel her defence peak but was startled as soon as our eyes met. It was the first time since that night at Mount Weather.

"Lexa.." I wispered lessend my grip slowly.

"Clarke?" she whispered. "Why are you here. Everyone wants your head."

"Well here I am. What are you waiting for?"

She looked at me solemly with almost a pained look in her glistening green eyes. They were diffrent somehow and I felt my heart skip a beat. This was how I felt all along, and she drew closer.

"You can't be here you'll be seen."

"I don't care... I came to see you."

She stopped in her tracks but remained silent. I want to know what she's thinking.

"I need to know why... Why did you leave me and my people with the mountain men?"

"I already told you." She said with a pause. "The duty of protecting my people comes before anything... ai get in no kwelness.."2

I looked her straight in the face slightly confused not quite understanding why she kept avoiding the question. I didn't know what else to say.

"I don't expect you to understand Clarke... but I suggest you leave before you cause a commotion."

I nodded slowly as I took steps away, when I so desprately needed to get closer... Why can't I tell her how I feel? I knew what I had to do.

"Then meet me tomorrow alone at the safeplace... I trust you know where... Till dawn."

I quietly drew away from her tent and deep into the forest. "Ai get in no kwelnes." continued to echo in my mind, as I began to run faster. I can't hind these feelings any longer. Tomorrow, we can be closer, though we've never been more farther apart.

~~~~~Lexa~~~~~

"Mela op, blinka au!"3

When I first saw Clarke again last night, everything I thought I had lost came rushing back all at once... I didn't know what to think, she came to see me... but why? And why couldn't I get closer?

"Heda, what do we do if we run into Wanheda?"

"Capture her and bring her to me. I go on this journey alone."

"But commander! I've already set up a party to-"

"Shof op, I can handle myself."4

My people stood unknowing that I was to meet with Clarke. My heart raced as every step I took, I grew closer to seeing her again. Its unbearable knowing how weak my heart has become for her. I must show no weakness.

The safeplace was where Clarke and I would meet deep in the ruins of TonDC. I made sure to see no one had followed me before entering.

"Clarke..." I whispered. "Clarke?"

There was no answer, but as soon as I stopped, I was greeted by a warm embrace from behind. The sudden sence sent shivers down my spine.

"Wha...What are you doing." I struggled to let out in a serious tone.

"Ai gof wich em in.."5

I turned around still in the arms of the girl I've loved. To hear her speak Trigedasleng was shocking as much as what she had said. I looked at her trying to think of what to say.

"I... I didn't know you spoke the language of my people..." I said looking to her seriously. Had she understood what I said last night?

"I learned... knowing I could be closer to you somehow."

I gazed into her deep blue eyes seeing the same trusting Clarke I remebered back those months ago. Why did I ever leave? She wants to be closer. I pulled away from her grasp and looked away, careful not to face her. I couldn't possibly...

"Hodnes laik kwelnes."6 I said clearly.

She rested a palm to my cheek and a smile shown on the side of her lips. I shuddered and it made me face her beautiful face again. Had things really changed? I already knew the answer...

"No. Hodnes laik uf. Beja... beja nou bants nodotaim Leksa."7

I took her hand in mine and closed my eyes, feeling the closeness and warmth of her. She was right, and I hated knowing she was right. Love isn't weakness, it is strength and our love was ours. I never knew until that moment I left the mountain. Clarke always by my side had made me stronger. I had turned away from the strength her heart had shown me, thinking she never felt the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lexa stared deeply into Clarke's eyes and couldn't help but smile back into hers.

"Ai nou na teik yu bants nowe. Ai hod yu in Klarke."8 Lexa said slowly as she pressed her forhead to Clarke's.

This closeness was what they wanted without knowing. Clarke made her decision to not let Lexa go this time. She decided that this time... this time she wouldn't let her go.

"Ai hod you in seintaim Leksa."9

Clarke closed the gap, taking the final step they needed. They smiled as they shared a long reuniting kiss. They deserved better. They deserved each other.

**Author's Note:**

>  1)"May we meet again."  
> 2) "I know no weakness."  
> 3) "Heads up, eyes peeled!"  
> 4) "Be quiet..."  
> 5) "I wanted to believe (it)."  
> 6) "Love is weakness."  
> 7) "No. Love is strength. Please... please don't leave me again Lexa."  
> 8) "I'm never going to let you go. I love you Clarke."  
> 9) "I love you too Lexa.


End file.
